1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a working cylinder arrangement with at least two cylinders operable simultaneously via the same pressure source.
2. The Prior Art
For very different uses, it is necessary to operate multiple working cylinders simultaneously via the same common pressure source. For this purpose mostly separate pressure supply lines or pressure drain lines have been used and connected to each of the working cylinders. These arrangements are, therefore, very elaborate in their production and in their maintenance and repair, and also require, via the separate lines, relatively much space, or increase the weight of the entire arrangement.
It is the object of the present invention to create a working cylinder arrangement that avoids the above-mentioned disadvantages.